Heart of a Hero
by repliedgrunt14
Summary: "Danny… Hey.. little brother, look at me." Jazz tried to sooth. Said brother barely opened his eyes, exposing his golden irises. "Yeah... there you go.. I know it hurts, but you have to listen." RATED T. CROSSOVER WITH TEEN TITANS
1. Chapter 1

"Danny! Come on man… wake up!" Tucker whispered harshly in the dark, tugging and pulling on his fidgeting friend. "Wake up!"

…

Nothing.

Danny was breathing more heavily than before though.

Tucker's eyebrow creased.

"Damn It Danny.. You're leaving me no choice." Tucker scowled, bringing his hand up. He didn't like slapping Danny awake because of past experiences. But nothing else was working, so...

 _ ***SLAP***_

Everything happened in a split second. The ghostly teen jumped up with a sharp gasp, shooting a ghost ray directly next to Tuck's head and into the wall across from them.

Tucker glanced back in shock.

Greenish smoke rose up from a large indent in the wall, with charing black marks surrounding it. "Shit!" Tucker cursed. "My mom's gonna kill me! Danny what the hell were yo-"

He stopped.

Danny was staring fearfully at him with wide, dilated eyes.

…

But his eyes were glowing gold.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like he was ripped from his body and shoved back in. From the second he went to sleep to the second he was slapped awake. He wouldn't have even known he'd shot a ghost ray if it wasn't for the tingling sensation in his fingers or the sound of curses coming from beside him.

When his eyes were able to focus, he found that he was looking directly into the eyes of his best friend.

"Dude…" Tucker's voice was filled with awe, but Danny wasn't able to figure out why before he felt a wave of heat wash over his skin. Black dots temporarily took over his vision and he could feel his eyes droop low. It was _hot._

"Tucker?" Danny unconsciously reached out for his friend, finding his arm and gripping it tight.

"Yeah, I'm right here buddy, what's wrong."

"S' hot.." The ghostly teen slurred.

"Ok, ok, let's- oh geez - Ice sound good?"

"Y-yeah."

Tucker moved off the bed and gently maneuvered Danny so his arm was draped around his shoulder. He tried not to pay any attention to the sweat pooling off of his friend and onto his neck.

When the teen was satisfied that Danny was semi-secure, he pulled and helped the hero down from the bed. They then gingerly made their way out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

The second they got to the fridge, he set Danny down, not expecting him to just fall into a heap on the floor. The hero let out a heavy sigh as he felt the cool tile on his skin. It honestly would've been funny if he hadn't looked so utterly exhausted.

Tucker went and opened a drawer, pulling out a big ziplock bag, then continued on to the freezer. He put three big scoops in the bag then closed it.

"Here you go dude.." Tucker handed him the bag and Danny grasped it, slowly putting it on the back of his neck and sighing. Tucker creased his eyebrows. "I'll get you some water."

He grabbed a cup from the cupboard, filled it with more ice, then put water in it. Danny drank it rather greedily, basically downing it in one gulp.

"Hold up a second.. I'm gonna call Sam."

"O-" He closed his eyes slightly. "Okay."

The African American gave him one last glance before turning around and pressing on Sam's contact number. He was probably gonna get a little bit of an earful considering it was 3 in the morning.

When the phone started ringing he brought it up to his ear, waiting for her to answer. But she didn't. He huffed, then tried again. Until finally, on the third try, Sam's agitated voice came over the line.

"Tucker you _better_ have a good reason for this, or I _swear_ I'm gonna-"

"Sam.. I _don't_ have time for this.. Could you possibly come over to the house? Something's wrong with Danny."

There was silence for a second before she replied with a quick, "Be right there" then hung up.

"Man," Tucker sighed and put his phone in his pocket. "I'm glad my parents are out.." He turned back to Danny and crouched down next to him. "Alright buddy, let's get you to the couch, that ok?"

"Y-yeah.."

Tuck draped his arm around his neck again and pulled him off the floor. Danny clutched the ice to his chest, groaning. He felt like shit and he didn't even know why. They made it to the couch and the ghost boy just allowed himself to fall heavily on the cushions. Appreciating the coolness of the leather at first, but quickly coming to hate the heat that followed after. He wanted to sit up the moment he lied down but couldn't find the energy to.

"Sam's gonna be here any second ok? And then we'll figure out what's happening." Tucker put his hands on his hip, glancing at the door expectantly.

There was a long period of silence.

"T-Tucker…" Danny reached over, trying to grasp his arm. Said friend looked down and moved where Danny pulled.

"Yeah buddy?"

"S'getting.." He gulped. " _really_ hot."

"I know, I know.. Just hold on for a little longer?" Tucker was honestly at a lose on what to do.

"It's starting to _hurt._ " Danny curled in on himself, letting go of Tuck's arm in favor of pressing the semi-melted ice pack to his chest. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Hold on." Was all Tucker felt he could say. "I'll get mor-"

The bell rung and the teen perked up, he faced the ghost hero once again telling him to 'hold on' before he went for the door. He opened it and Sam came in to view. But he wasn't able to get a word out before they heard a loud and painful yell. Without a second's thought they both sprinted to the couch, Tucker in lead.

"What's wrong with him?!" Sam yelled when they got there. Danny was shaking harshly, clutching his torso.

"I don't know! He wasn't like that a second ago!"

Another pained yell pierced through the apartment as Danny arched his back like he was being electrocuted.

"Tucker! Do something!" Sam moved her arms rapidly.

"Like what!?"

"I don't know! Something!"

The ghost boy suddenly turned on the couch, gripping the side til his knuckles were white. His teeth were grit in pain and his eyes were glued shut. Sam quickly kneeled down next to the couch, placing a hand on the side of his head and one on his arm. "Danny! Danny! Calm down! What's happening?"

Danny opened his eyes slightly to look at Sam, sucking in heavy breaths.

Sam stared.

Golden light was glowing, almost leaking, out of his irises.

"F-Frost-" He grimaced. "Bi-te."

Sam shook her head, snapping herself out of it. This was no time to notice new features.

"Okay, Okay," Sam got up and ran over to Tucker who seemed to be in shock. She gripped the sides of his arms and shook him. "Tuck! Tucker! Where's your parent's car keys?"

"Why would you-"

" _Tucker_!"

"It's it the drawer next to the sink."

"Okay, get Danny and put him in the car!"

"But-"

" _ **Now**_!"

Tucker didn't hesitate and neither did Sam. She ran to the kitchen, opening the drawer. It took some frantic looking before she held the keys in her hands. Tucker draped Danny's arm over his neck _again._ Only this time he was even more hot and sweaty. They were halfway to the garage before Sam caught up to them, draping his other arm around her neck, allowing them to go 2x faster to the car. They put him in the back seat, then Sam ran and jumped over the hood of the car. "Tuck, stay back there with him."

"Why do you get to drive?"

" _ **Deal**_." Sam all but growled out and Tucker didn't argue anymore. They both got in the car and Sam immediately opened the garage. She didn't have her license yet, but she had her permit. So screw the law.

She glanced back and reversed out of the garage and onto the paved road. She barely remembered to close the garage before taking off.

Another yell rippled through the air and the temperature in the car changed drastically. It was like the when a ghost would come in the room and it would get colder, only it was the opposite. Sweat poured from Sam's forehead, dampening her hair and one could only guess it was the same for Tucker.

"Turn on the AC!" Tucker yelled from the back, trying to get Danny to calm down. Sam instantly compiled without reply. Another yell, close to a scream, erupted from the ghost boy. She grimaced, unconsciously pressing on the gas more. They were so _close_ to Fenton Works.

But she put a restraint on herself.

They did _NOT_ need to be pulled over right now.

" _ **OW**_!" Tucker yelped in the back seat.

Sam panicked for an instant. "What!? What's wrong?"

"His skin burned me!" He cursed. "It's getting worse! Where the hell are we going?!"

"We're going to Frostbite!"

"Well hurry up!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Her eyes were wide with anger and panic.

"Mother fudger!" Tucker cursed again, clutching the passenger seat chair to a avoid touching Danny's skin. "I'm coming up!"

He hopped up to the passenger seat, bouncing slightly, making sure to keep his body facing the ghost boy. He was so at a lost on what to do. He's _never_ seen Danny like this.

"We're almost there buddy, hang on!"

Two minutes later, they were pulling into the Fenton Works driveway.

 **I am** ** _really_** **sorry about the long wait, it's been a heck of a school year, but here it is! Finally! Please favorite, follow, or review. I will now be able to update regularly, so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on!" Sam pulled out the keys harshly and got out of the car fast, Tucker following suit. They both opened the back doors, getting a full view of a groaning and steamed Danny.

Sam made the mistake of trying to touch him, burning her hand in the process.

"Mother-" She cursed, withdrawing her hand. "How the hell are we gonna get him inside!?"

"I don't know," Tucker looked at her with a strained expression. "But we better figure out something fast!"

"You stay here and watch him, I'm gonna go inside and get a blanket or something!" Sam yelled out, already halfway to the door. She tried opening it, finding it locked. "Shit!"

She stepped back examining to see if there was any way in. But instead, she caught sight of a ray of light coming through one of the windows. The window was Jazz's room.

Danny's yell could be heard again and she glanced back ever so slightly before taking out her phone and dialing Jazz's number as fast as she could. She brought it to her ear, barely containing her composer as she looked up at the window.

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up!"

 _*ring*_

 _*ring*_

"Hello?"

"Jazz! Get a heavy blanket and come out front _**right now**_ _!"_

"Sam? What's goin-"

" _Hurry up_!"

"Jeez, Jeez, I'm coming!"

The line cut off and the goth stood there tapping her foot rapidly. It took too long for the red head to come out of the door for Sam's liking. But when she did, Sam basically ripped the blanket from her hands and sprinted back to the car. Jazz sat there stunned for a second before following suit.

"Tucker, get over here and help me!" Tucker nodded and ran around the car to Sam's side. Together they used the blanket and covered Danny's shoulders and arms, allowing them to pull him out of the car and onto the concrete.

"What's going on?" Jazz questioned. "Why ar-"

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Danny. Tucker and Sam were having some difficulty with him. "Jazz don't just stand there! Help!"

Jazz shook herself out of it and grabbed his arm, instantly regretting it.

"Watch his skin!"

The red head seemed to get the hint and used the blanket to cover his arm before helping them get him to the front door. The ghost boy barked out a pained yell once more, bringing alarm to all their senses.

"Hold on! Put him down, put him down."

They complied, placing him down on the steps. Jazz looked at Tucker and Sam. "Where are we even going?"

"We need to get him to Frostbite."

Jazz nodded, then crouched down so her head was even with her brothers. She used the blanket to cover her hands before putting them on either side of his head.

"Danny… Hey.. little brother, look at me." Jazz tried to sooth. Danny opened his eyes, but barely, exposing his golden irises.

Jazz let it stun her for a second, before brushing it off.

"Yeah, there you go.. I know it hurts, but you have to listen."

Danny nodded slightly, breathing through his teeth and closing his eyes again.

"Mom and Dad are home, so I need you to try and be as quiet as you can. Can you do that?"

He nodded again.

"Here," She put part of the blanket in his mouth. "Bite down on this if you have to."

She looked up at the two other teens, "Ok, lets be quick about this."

They both nodded stiffly.

"Let's go."

They made there way through the door, with Tucker shutting it after them. It took a lot of strained effort but Danny was able to keep his voice down. The cloth in his mouth helped tremendously, muffling and protecting his teeth from shattering. Luckily Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were able to get him down to the portal in 3-4 minutes flat. (The stairs taking the longest)

They put him into the Specter Speeder moving the burnt blanket to the floor.

"I'm driving." Sam stated, already in the driver's seat. Tucker didn't bother arguing and just ran around to the other side of the speeder.

"I'm sitting back with Danny!" Jazz called, grabbing the blanket from the floor and wrapping it around her skin to avoid getting burned. She put Danny's head in her lap, rubbing his forehead with the corner of the blanket. "We're gonna be there soon."

Sam turned on the Speeder and opened the portal, zooming in the swirling green vortex the second the gas pedal worked.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

He remembers pain.

A searing pain that would spread throughout his torso and limbs, making him feel like a fire was blazing in his very core.

It felt _extremely_ unnatural.

…

And _extremely_ painful.

But whenever he felt as if he'd pass out, it'd go just as soon as it had come. All it would leave was throbbing heat and aching bones.

He remembers yells that weren't his own. Annoyed yells, frustrated yell, and worried yells.

' _Tucker and Sam maybe?'_

He remembers his sisters voice. Telling him to stay quiet.

' _What happened?'_

He felt water under his body, along with an intense chilling sensation.

' _Ice?'_

He twisted on it, slipping more than expected. His body immediately regretted the movement, causing him to make a sharp intake of breath. A small stabbing pain pushed its way through his abdominal. It stuck there for a minute or two, before it slowed back to a dull throb. Another minute went by before he slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry picture of the room around him.

It was a strange room covered in ice and snow. Some fur blankets rested on a what appeared to be a sitting area across from where he was, but besides that it was a pretty plain room.

' _Where am I?'_

 **Updating every week and a half.. hopefully**


	4. Chapter 4

When his feet hit the floor a strange sensation overcame him. His vision blurred and the room seemed to move.

He brought his hand to his head and attempted to get a grip on the ice behind him for support. Luckily, his hand only slipped a little and he didn't fall.

After a minute, his vision came back to him and he made his way to the door. It was freezing cold and Danny found himself leaning on it heavily.

It was almost like the part of himself that was ripped from him, was finally put back.

He stayed like that for a minute or two before he had the sense to actually open the door. Once he did, he found himself in a white cave-like hallway.

His ghost sense went off.

"Hello?" His voice echoed across the walls but there was no answer.

' _This must be frostbites place.'_

He glanced to his left and choose to continue forward.

' _Where is everyone?'_

The ghost boy walked slowly and tenderly through the corridor before coming to another door. He was skeptical until he heard the voices behind it.

"We have no clue as to what has happened to the Great One. We've never seen anything like that."

' _Frostbite'_

"Well what are we going to do? What if it happens again?"  
' _Jazz?'_

"Those, little one, are questions I cannot answer directly. I can only advise that he stays here until we can come up with a plausible solution."

Danny decided to stop eavesdropping after that and opened the door.

Frostbite, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him. Then he was bombarded with voices.

"Dude you're awake!"  
"You really gave me a scare ecto-for-brains!"

"What are you doing up? You need to be resting."

He laughed a little. "Good morning to you all too."

Frostbite stepped forward. "How are you feeling Great One?"

"A lot better thanks to you."

"That is very good to hear," the clan leader knelt down and put a reassuring, icy, hand on the boy. "We were all worried."

Danny just smiled in return. "That's nice to know."  
Frostbite's eyebrows suddenly creased in seriousness. "Me and your friends were just discussing what to do with you and now that you're awake, maybe you can give us some insight as to what happened."

"Well.." The ghost boy looked down and didn't speak. Then he held his hands close to his torso in a gesture. "It felt like there was a fire in my chest, burning me from the inside out."

He glanced at his hands. "It was… _unnatural._ "

The yeti nodded.

"When you got here, you were inhumanly overheated. Reaching around 167 degrees fahrenheit. At that temperature, your ice core retaliated against your body, causing imensful pain."

"Yeah," Sam stepped forward, showing him one of her slightly burned hand. "You're skin actually burned us a litte. We had to use a blanket to get you here."

Frostbite nodded. "We do not know the cause of such an 'unnatural thing. I believe the only reason you are still in front of us right now, is because of your ghost half and because of your loyal friends and sister."

Danny raked his hand through his raven hair and slouched. "I think I need to sit down for a sec."

"There is a sitting area just over there." Frostbite gestured to the ice block with furs draped across the surface. Just like the one in the room he awoke. "Take all the time you need Great One."

Said 'Great One' didn't hesitate to sit, letting his head fall into his hands. Tucker and Sam joined him at either side, with Tucker putting a hand on his back. Jazz stood close by, shifting with concern. The teen slid his hands across his face. "How long was I out?"

There was silence, then Jazz replied.  
"Almost two days."

"Two days?!" He stood. "Why are you all still here? What are we going to tell mom and dad?"

Jazz calmly stepped forward, already prepared for that reaction. "I told them that me and you decided to take a couple bonding days to stay at a hotel."

Danny turned to his friends. "What about you guys?"

"My parents don't even know I'm gone. Their still in California."

He looked to Sam, who shrugged. "My parents are used to me being gone without explanation."

"Ok.." Danny said with uncertainty. "Well.." He started walking towards the door. "I'm feeling much better now, so we can head back."

"What?" Jazz stopped him. "No way! What if it happens again?"

"Then I'll just take an ice bath or come back here again." Danny shrugged nonchalantly.

Jazz crossed her arms and looked at him. "That's not going to work well for anyone and you know it."  
"Well I don't think it's gonna work if I stay here." He threw his arms up, then made his way to the door. "Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to go back. I have a town to protect." His hand touched the oversized door knob. "Now are you going to tell me where the Specter Speeder is, or am I going to have to find it?"

The room was silent for a good 2 minutes, Danny giving a stern look to everyone in the room. Frostbite was the one to break the tension.

"Great One, though I do not advice this course of action, I do understand why you must go home to face your duties. I only ask that you take something with you." Frostbite reached into one of his cloth pockets and pulled out a small, round gem. It was blue and glowed a little. "This is one of our specially made gems. If you are ever in dire need, or in trouble, just squeeze this and bring it to your core. It will automatically contact us and we will be able to send out our scouts to come to your aid."

The yeti stepped forward before continuing. "It gives us your location and can provide extra cold to power your core, though not much."

He put his big icy hand on the Great One's shoulder and put the gem in his hand. "I do not want to see you hurt, so be careful my friend."

Danny looked at the gem in his hand, then at Frostbite and smiled. "Thank you Frostbite."

The yeti smiled in return. "Your welcome Great One."  
He stood tall and gestured for Jazz, Tucker, and Sam to come over. "Now you all must go."  
Danny smiled again then went out the door, followed by Sam and Tucker.

Before Jazz left, the yeti stopped her. "You watch over him."

Jazz looked up at him, then hugged him. She smiled. "Thank you Frostbite, I don't know what we'd do without you."

The door closed.

Leaving an extremely worried Frostbite.

 **I'm gonna extend the update time to start bringing longer chapters. And don't worry! The Teen Titans are going to make their appearance in due time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Grass stain! Get your ass back over here!" Cyborg came barreling through the hallway covered in a blue gooey substance, chasing a green monkey.  
"I said I was sorry!" Beast boy yelped back, making his way into the kitchen/living room. He hooked his hands on various things in the room to make it to the fan on the ceiling.

Cyborg threw his fists in the air cursing profanities. "You better come down right now or the Sonic cannon is coming out to play!"

"You wouldn't dare!" The monkey shouted down.

The mechanical hero gave him a crazy look and his arm transformed into the deadly cannon. "Try me!"

There was a yelp then Beast boy transformed into a bird and flew down and out of the room. Cyborg rushed after him shouting, "You can fly, run, and climb, but you _can't_ hide!"

Throughout this whole ordeal, Raven was floating in a lotus position looking out the window, almost completely oblivious to the world around her. Her hood was off, exposing her dull purple eyes.

They held a small, inhuman glow, but there were glimpses of a true being behind them.

The horizon she was examining was certainly a sight to behold. (That is, to any average person who had never seen it before.) But the Titans have had the pleasure to see the view almost everyday. You could say that they barely give the view a second's glance anymore. So it was nice that Raven was taking the time to enjoy it.

After all, it really was a good place to stop and meditate.

The sun looked incredible as it dropped low against the far lines of the sea. Purples, oranges, reds, yellows, blues decorated the sky.

Some of the waves crashed on the cliffs around the tower, bringing a sense of adrenaline to the picture. The more she looked upon the sight, the more she seemed to smell the fresh, cool sea without having to be outside. She cherished it and inhaled deeply closing her eyes, and allowing the calming sensation take over.

The feeling was a good temporary substitute. Until the feeling of dread came back.

She had no idea where it came from, but nearly all day, she had a tingling feeling prickle the back of her mind. Someone was warning her of something.

' _But what?'_

Her facial expression dropped more.

"What is the wrong friend Raven?" Starfire gently floated over to the demonic girl, her hands lazily held behind her back.

"Everything's fine."

"Are you the sure?"

"Yes."

Starfire was silent for a second, before she joined Raven in the cross legged pose. She looked at the view with shining eyes and a small smile, but her demeanour was uncharacteristically slouched.

"The view is beautiful, no?"

Raven nodded.

There was another long silence before Starfire sighed and looked down. "I must confess that I have been feeling the down all day and I do not know why." She looked to the side. "I do not like this feeling."

Raven almost looked at her after hearing those words, slightly surprised that the Tameronian was feeling the same thing she was. "I feel it to."

"You do?" Starfire looked hopeful. "What is it and how do I make it go away?"

"It'll go away on it's own. But this feeling is warning us of something that's coming. Something bad."

Starfire glanced out the window again. "Should we not tell friend Robin?"

Raven was silent then she spoke dully. "You can."

The Tameronian slowly came out of her position and descended until her feet barely touched the floor. "I will. Thank you friend Raven, this is much appreciated."

With that, Starfire floated out of the room and into one of the many hallways of the tower. Leaving Raven alone with the small warning of things to come.

….

"Hey! Fenturdia!" Dash barreled through the hall, calling out the raven haired boy. "I got a D on my English test, and _I_ blame _you_."

Danny always thought it was kind of funny how he always shouted out to the world how he fails in class. Everyone would probably laugh and some would probably help him get his grades up if 1; he wasn't the biggest and 'strongest' jackass/jock in the school and 2; if he wasn't unteachable.

Danny rolled his eyes, taking some books from his locker. "Not today Dash. I'm not in the mood for another one of your PMS episodes."

"I'll make you eat those words." He pointed down at him and tried to make himself look bigger and more scarier, but Danny barely blinked or flinched.

He _really_ wasn't in the mood to put up an act to mask who he really was. He doesn't like being the wimp who's too scared to face up to someone bigger than himself, just to hide his identity.

And really, Dash has been doing this for what? 3 years? 4? Seriously. Their almost Seniors. He needs to stop acting like a child.

' _It's too early for this'_

"Yeah. Knock yourself out." Danny closed his locker and started walking away. "I'm going to class."

"Oh no your not." Dash grabbed the hero's arm, a little harshly, not expecting Danny to twist it at an odd angle and bring him down to his knees.

If you were to look really closely, you'd be able to see a trick of light that turned the ghost teen's eyes into a slightly glowing green color.

"Yes. I am." Danny let go. "We're almost Seniors Dash."

He started to walk away again, not even bothering to see the stunned look on Dash's face. "Just buzz off."

….

"Mr. Fenten. Late as usual." Mr. Lancer said as he walked in.

"Dash's fault. He tried to start a fight." Was all Danny replied with, surprising half the class and causing Lancer to give him a strange look.

"... Alright… Take a seat."

Danny shrugged and went to his normal seat next to Sam and Tucker. He sat down and put his back back on the floor next to him as Lancer started the class with a small lecture on Medieval literature via projecting slides.

"Hey…" Sam leaned over and whispered. "You feeling ok?"

Tucker leaned in too. "Yeah, no heat spikes or anything?"

Danny just folded his arms across the desk and put his chin on his forearms. He was looking at the projecting photos of the medieval villages with a blank stare. "Nah. Everything's fine... Just tired."

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, and Mr. Fenton." Lancer sighed with some exaggeration. "I am trying to teach a class."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, won't happen again." Tucker said,while Sam nodded and Danny lied there.

"I'll hold you up to that." He lazily gestured to the projecting screen. "Now. Many of the medieval literary works revolved around religion, history, and fabled stories that were believed to be true by the people." He changed to the next slide, revealing a dooming picture of a man on a demon horse with batted wings. He was presented in large black and grey armor carrying a long, deadly, toxic sword. "For example, the fabled story of the Fright Knight;"

The Trio perked at that.

"The Fright Knight was said to be a horrid ghost that came in the night to taunt and scare the villagers. But historians think it was just a bedtime story to scare the children and encourage them to behave better or else the Fright Knight would come and take them away."  
Danny smiled slightly, finding it funny that he was learning about a 'story' he already knew first hand. He looked over at Tucker and Sam, seeing their small smiles as well.

….

For the rest of class, Lancer droned on and on about different topics while the students took notes every once and awhile.

But it was ultimately boring, so when the bell rang, no-one hesitated to leave the room to go to lunch.

Today was meatball sub day, Tucker's favorite school lunch dish and Sam's least, so she brought her own lunch.

"So," Tucker started as they say down at their usual table. "Danny, what're you doing after school?"

"Nothing much I don't think. Just the usual." The teen ate some of the pineapple fruit on his plate. Why?"  
"No reason." Tucker shrugged. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh," Danny stopped eating a looked at him. "School. Like _every_ other Thursday til May 25th."  
"Oh, right." Tucker randomly stuffed half of his sub in his mouth.

Danny let out a chuckle. "Everything's going to be fine Tuck."

He looked at both of them. "You guys don't have to worry. I told you that I'll call the second I feel overheated. Plus I have that gem that Frostbite gave me."

The worried duo looked at each other uncertainty.

"Alright.. If you say so." Sam looked down at her salad. "But you aren't going on patrol-"

"What? No, I hav-" Sam stopped him, raising her hand in front of his face.

"Without _us_." She finished. "And we're only going to be out for an hour. At _most_."

She crossed her arms. "Nothing more than that."

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I'm only agreeing to this because I know you'll just go out with or without our permission anyways." She leaned back with a small scowl, then muttered ' _stupid hero complex'_ under her breath.

"Still.." He smiled warmly, then finished eating.

….

 **How was that? Give me a review! (The only reason I said May 25 is the last day of school is because that's today! Last day of my Freshman year in High School! Go Mountain Lions!)**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter gave you two updates, I forgot to edit it before posting XD got too excited**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ready to go?" Danny asked, fastening the strap for his fenton thermos on his back.

"There's no way to convince you to just take a break night?"

"Nope." Danny smiled at her. "It'll be fine. Other people's safety is more important than mine."

The goth didn't return the smile.

Something just didn't sit right with her and his hero complex wasn't helping anything.

"Whatever you say." She walked down to the street and turned left. "Just stay close. We're gonna meet Tucker at his house. He's having some trouble getting out."

Danny followed her lead. "He on house arrest or something?"

"His parents found out that we took their car out when they got home from work today. He covered for us."

"How'd they find out?"

"There were strange burn marks on their back seats and the car's AC's a little busted. He also got chewed out for the dent in his room wall from the ecto blast you shot."

"Oh."

They were quiet, listening to the crickets in the surrounding lawns. Then Danny suddenly stopped. "Wait. Why'd I shoot a ghost ray in his room?"

Sam looked at him weird. "I don't really know. He said you were having a nightmare and when you woke up, you shot the wall."

"I had a nightmare?"

"..." Sam have him a weirder look. "Yes?"

Danny's eyebrows creased together. "I don't remember having one."

"You being serious? Because Tucker said you were talking and moving all over the place in your sleep."

"Maybe I did..?" He started walking again, passing her like she wasn't even there. "Everything's slightly foggy."

…

"Look, Mom, I said I was sorry." Tucker pleaded for the thirtieth time.

"Sorry doesn't cover this. Do you know how much money this is going to take out of our wallet? The wall _plus_ the seats? We were gone for three days Tucker. Three days! How did you even do this?"

"Uh.." He averted his eyes. "I tried to iron the fabric on the seats?"

His mom placed her hands on her hips, giving out a sarcastic 'uh-huh'.

"And.. uh.." He looked out the window. "There was a storm! While you were gone.. and uh.. A big bolt of lightning came crashing through the window and into the wall! Yeah! That's why it's like that."

She stared at him for a moment before sighing deeply. "Tucker, I know your a smart kid. You wouldn't 'iron my seats' and you _know_ lightning doesn't just randomly come into a house, curve, and hit the center of a wall. So please, tell me what you did. I promise I won't be angry. Just tell me the truth."

The room was silent but Tucker's guilt was loud. He couldn't tell her the truth for obvious reasons.

"I told you. I ironed the seats and lightning hit the wall."

Tucker's mom stared at him for a long time then looked down in disappointment. "Fine. Don't tell me."

She walked closer to him and held out her hand. "PDA. Now."

"Aw, come on Mom! Don't bring Karen into this…" Tuck pouted.

"Karen's definitely coming into this."

Tucker sighed, then hesitantly grabbed Karen from under his pillow and handed it to her.

"Thank you. You're also paying for new seats for the car." She glanced at his wall. "And a new wall."

Tucker groaned at that. His plate was busy as it was and he knew his mom was implying that he had to get a job.

"Now go to bed, it's a school night." She paused. "And don't forget I love you."

She walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

Tucker pushed her away. "Mom. Seriously? I'm almost 16."

"It doesn't matter how old you are, your still my baby boy." She walked towards the door and turned around smiling. "But I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tucker rolled his eyes. "Night' mom."

"Goodnight sweety."

She left, closing the door behind her.

….

Danny floated up to Tucker's window in his ghost form.

He almost phased into the room, but he saw Mrs. Foley last second. He ducked down below the window railing, looking like a spider in the small crevice.

"What are you doing up there?" Sam whispered harshly from the sidewalk.

"His mom's in the room. I'm gotta wait." Phantom whispered back then glanced back up. He hooked his hands on the railing and slowly peeked through the small window, just in time to see Mrs. Foley kiss Tucker on the forehead and watch him slightly push her away. He snickered at that.

After a bit of talking, his mother finally left the room and Danny wasted no time phasing through the wall.

"That was a adorable!" Danny said enthusiastically. Tucker jumped nearly two feet in the air, spinning around.

"Jeez dude! Ever learn of privacy?!"

The ghost boy chuckled. "Come on, you ready to go."  
"Yeah, one second." He gave a half hearted glare, then walked to the other side of his room to grab his shoes. After putting them on, he grabbed his bag full of weapons then stood next to Danny. "Ok, ready. Let's go."

The ghost boy didn't move.

Instead he was looking at the charred semi-hole in the wall.

"Uh. Look, secrets safe. Told my mom that it was struck by lightning so we're in the clear."

"It's not that." Danny said and turned to him. "I'm really sorry, about the wall and the seats."  
"Hey, it's fine dude. You had no control over whatever happened to you and the wall was my fault because I kind of slapped you awake and-" He stopped mid-speech. "Oh my god! How in the hell did I forget this!"

All of a sudden the geek grabbed Danny's face with both his hands. Examining his eyes.

"Whoa- What are you doing?"

"After I slapped you awake, your eyes were gold. It was so cool and so weird." He squinted his eyes. "I have no idea what caused it."

Phantom shook his hands off of his face. "You being serious?"

"Yeah."  
"How'd you forget something like that?"

"Well soorrrry. I guess next time I'll just fascinate myself with your looks instead of saving your sorry ass."  
"You really should." Danny replied nonchalantly. "I look incredible."

Tucker hit him a little. "In your dreams."

They laughed, even if it wasn't really the funniest thing. "We should probably go."  
Danny wiped a small tear. "Yeah we should."

He put his hand on Tucker's shoulder, pushing some of his energy through the boy. It was a feeling Tucker knew he'd never be able to get used to. The very slim river of power being pushed through his veins and turning him intangible.

It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, it just made him feel closer to the cold abyss that was waiting for him in the ground.

They phased through the wall and landed down by Sam on the sidewalk. Tucker held back a relieved sigh when Danny let go of his shoulder.

"Bout time you two." Sam said with some agitation. "Now let's get this over with."

…

The patrol was pretty calm, despite the occasional ecto ghost or wandering spirit. The box ghost made an appearance, but he just kept talking, distracting himself from the actual fight. If it could even be called that.

It was around 11:30 when Sam told them they were done for the night and needed to head back.

So that's what they were doing now, heading back to Tucker's house.

Danny decided to float high above the buildings keeping his distance from the two in his ghost form. They didn't need anyone seeing Danny Phantom casually walking the street with two of Casper High's students.

Plus it was where Danny prefered to be sometimes. High above near the clouds. Not above them, but slightly under them where he could see most of Amity Park. He kept track of Sam and Tucker, but allowed his eyes to drift towards the Park in the center of the town. The trees were sort of dim in the night, but some of the street lamps lit up the luscious green leaves on some of them. Just by _looking_ at them, he could smell the fresh oxygen.

It was honestly the best place to be in the whole town (Considering it was the only place that didn't smell like gunk or gas half the time). The place was added to the community after the whole Undergrowth fiasco.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed as he enjoyed the moment.

Then his ghost sense when off.

He halted mid-air and searched below, trying to see any sign of a ghost. It didn't even take a minute before he saw a bright, blue light coming from one of the alleyways next to where Sam and Tucker were walking.

It was Skulker.

And he looked like he was about to ambush his friends.

Danny wasted no time, diving down as fast as he could and landing right in front of the mechanical ghost. The next thing he knew, he'd shot the hunter ray right in Skulker's priceless face.

"Gahh!" He flew back into the brick wall, dented it, then floated up rubbing his head. "You insufferable welp! Ember!"

Just then the ghost rocker came out of nowhere from behind Danny and delivered a ray of her own. It knocked him forward, forcing him to skid across the alley.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, shooting Ember with her Fenton wrist gun.

"Oh My God!" Tucker screamed randomly. It was girly, causing everyone to stop and look at him strangely. The African American looked at them innocently. "What?"

Danny shook himself out of it and rammed himself into Skulker who countered with a fist to Danny's back. Ember played a cord and tried to get the dip on Tucker and Sam. But the duo dodged without breaking a sweat.

They all exchanged blow for blow, both parties evenly matched. Until Skulker spoke in a sinister voice. "Let's get you alone now, shall we?"

His mechanical arms wrapped around Danny's torso and flew him high into the sky with Ember hot on their tail.

Phantom thrashed against his hold.

"Ready to rock Dipstick?" Ember stuck down on her guitar, delivering what had the potential to be a critical blow. But Danny elbowed Skulker in the stomach and pulled forward, causing the ghost's body to flip over his own. The musical blow hit Skulker right in the back. "Agh!"

They were both pushed back by the brute force of the attack but Danny recovered quickly. He maneuvered around the steaming hunter and shot an Ice ray at Ember, engading his focus more on the battle. The ray was easily dodged, but the next one wasn't. Ember glanced down at her now frozen guitar, narrowing her eyes. "You're gonna pay for that!"

She took the instrument and swung for his head, missing by a few millimeters.

"Sorry," Phantom snarkily replied, sending a kick into Ember's side. "But I'm all out of cash!"

The diva swirled down slightly and when Danny was about to suck her into the thermos, Skulker came from behind, hitting him with a new weapon. It electrocuted him and he let out a strangled yell.

When it stopped, the ghost boy went limp and would've fallen down to the Earth, if it wasn't for Skulker grabbing his wrist. The hunter smirked and laughed heavily. "This is where it ends Phantom."  
There was no reply.  
"Phantom?"

Ember slowly floated up to them. "Hey twerp."  
Still no reply.

"Hey. You're taking the fun out of this." Skulker frowned, bringing him closer to his was his first mistake. Danny suddenly opened his eyes, giving a bright smile despite the circumstances.

"Boo." He twisted up and around to get out of Skulkers hold, landing in a Spider-Man pose on Skulker's large shoulder. "It's so nice to know how much you care about me Skulkie!"

Skulker growled fiercely. "I could give less of an Ecto-puss about you!"

The hunter's giant mechanical hand came up in an attempt to hit the ghost boy, but he jumped off of his shoulder last second to avoid it.

"Then why do you stalk me 24/7?"

"Because I want to put your head on my wall!" Skuller all but screamed in anger. He delivered another fist only to miss his target.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk." Danny moved his finger in a mock. "Didn't your mother tell you not to discombobulate innocent people's heads as a child?"

"No. My mother was the one who discombobulated mine!"

"Huh. That-" Danny stopped. "That explains a lot."

While he was distracted Ember rammed into him from the side. Phantom grunted and found himself getting hit in the chest with a guitar a second later.

 _*Oomf*_

"Hey Ember," Danny scrunched up his face holding his chest. "How's your day going."  
"Shut up Dipstick." Ember glared, hair ablaze. "Just hold still so I can hit you."

"Sorry, but I think I have enough bruises from tonight." He smiled and avoided another swing.

…

"How the hell do we get up there?!" Sam asked, agitation laced her voice.

"I have no clue."

They were both witnessing the fight from below, following as it moved across the sky. They seemed to be unconsciously getting closer to the Amity Park, Park.  
"All we can really do is watch and follow." Tuck said with his head craned upward.

"This is bullshit." She crossed her arms, glaring at the ground. "He's not even trying to bring the fight back down. Probably because he thinks we're gonna get hurt."

"Shit!" Tuck suddenly said. Sam looked up just in time to see Danny falling down towards the park. Fast.

Neither said a word as they started sprinting to the entrance of the park.

…...

 **Hey dudes and dudettes! I bring to you Chapter 6! The longest Chapter so far. I wanted to be done with it yesterday, but that didn't happen, so here ya go. What's gonna happen to Danny? How'd Skulker and Ember get the drop on him? When are the Teen Titans going to become more apart of the story? Well, all will be answered in the next 68 chapters! Yep! People, this is going to be a 74 chaptered fic! So stick with me here!**

 _ **Pandami**_ : I don't know why their so young, I think it's because I'm pretty young and I always thought Dash acted like a kid most of the time XD and Thank You! I can't wait for you to read what I have in store!

 _ **Greer123**_ : Thanks! I thought addin the whole 'Fright Knight' thing would be a cool small touch. And I hope you're doing well too!

 _ **Paisthea**_ _**:**_ Here's a longer chapter for ya! And thank you so much! Your review was one of the best to read!

 _ **SonicMax :**_ Nope. Not demon powers :P Though that would be pretty rad XD

 _ **KorevainsoLightshire**_ _**:**_ More longer chapters to come! And it's gonna be a long fic so there's plenty of time to involve the Teen Titans a lot more. I also like some cannon pairings, but Sam x Danny isn't really the big one in this one, so no worries dude!

 _ **EcoReibun**_ _**:**_ Thanks for giving it a chance! I hope you keep reading!

 _ **Stay Tuned! Updates every week (And if not, I'll give a heads up)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Boy was it bad timing. He was in the middle of the fight, just about to finish them off, when he felt the heat circulating in his chest.

He was able to scruff it down to nothing for a minute or two, but it ultimately explodes when Skulker made the critical hit.

The next thing he knew, he was making a beeline for the ground.

And the impact _hurt._

He felt the grass lifting up off the ground, sprawling out to the side. The mud underneath the plants drenched him.

' _Did it rain?'_

The lights went out, then came back on when his torso lit on fire.

Why does stuff like this always happen to him?

He groaned and shifted to his side, eyes leaking a golden glow.

 _Frostbite's gem._

The fenton thermos and it's strap, he realized, wasn't around him anymore. He'd put the gem in one of it's pockets. Frantically, he glanced all around, spotting the thermos a few feet away.

Phantom tried to get up, only to be hit with a nauseating amount of heat. Everything blurred and he found himself on the ground again. His head throbbed.

' _Come on Phantom, push through it.'_

It took a lot of energy, but he used the grass to his advantage.

The second he reached it, he took the gem out and did as Frostbite instructed, squeezing it close to his core.

The effects happened simultaneously.

The gem glowed and strings of mist seemed to sprout out of it and drift into his chest. A heavenly cold spread through him, easing the pain tremendously.

Danny breathed out with relief. "Thank you Frostbite."

He let it sink in more before slowly standing up. He was still in a fight.

Danny picked up the thermos, putting it back on then slipped the gem around his neck. Jazz had the bright idea of turning the gem into a necklace, just for circumstances like this.

" **Hello Phantom."**  
Danny spun around in a low stance, ready to shoot at whoever just spoke. However the only thing that met him, was an empty and dark forest.

Did he imagine it?

Keeping his fists at home and ready to cook, his eyes darted all around him. "Hello?"  
There was a heavy breeze suddenly, russling the leaves.

" **You have quite a fire."** The voice hummed from behind. Danny swung around with a punch, but only hit air.

" **Reminds me of someone."**  
The teen started backing up slowly until he found himself underneath one of the many light posts in the park. "Who are you?"

" **No one of importance. Just a humble tourist looking an apprentice."**

"Now you remind _me_ of someone." Danny scoffed glancing in every direction. "Is Vlad putting you up to this?"

" **I assure you, he is not."** The voice seemed to circle him. " **Whoever this Vlad is."**

"Well, regardless, I'm not looking for a job under someone's shadow. _Especially_ from a creepy voice talking to me at a park in the middle of the night."  
There was silence, besides the occasional wind.

Then out of nowhere, his head seemed to collapse in on itself. He grimaced and brought his hands up to his temples.

' _The hell?'_

It went as quickly as it came, only allowing him a second to see a kick coming right at him. He tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough, so he brought his forearms up in a block. The force made him slide back in the grass.

But that wasn't the end of it. There were multiple attacks coming from what seemed to be everywhere. The only thing he could do was continuously block the rapid attacks before he saw an opening. He dropped down and tried to sweep the mysterious man's feet from under him, but they weren't even there. He stood back up, only to be hit in the back and thrown forward in the ground.

By now, his white hair was matted to his forehead and his suit was dirtier than before. He clenched his teeth looking up at the man. A color schemed armor of black, silver, and orange decorated his body. There was no exposed skin whatsoever. Even his face was covered with a mask that only revealed one gleaming eye.

" **Impressive. But lazy."**

Danny growled, then flipped over and shot a ghost ray that the man dodged with ease. He got up on one knee and shot an ice ray. Again, the man dodged and the ray froze a nearby tree. The teen jumped up into the air, thinking that he had the aerial advantage. He flew forward, shooting rays as a distraction, looking like he was about to ram into the man headfirst only to stop short and flip over the man's head. He crouched on his back (Spider-Man style) then forcefully jumped off, throwing the man into the ground. He spun around in the air to see his work, hands glowing green with ray residue.

"How's that for lazy?"  
The man stood up, wiping his armor off like nothing happened.

" **Better. But you can still be** _ **more**_ **."** His voice turned sinister, sending an uneasy shiver through the ghost boy. " **Come with me and be rewarded, or resit and suffer the punishment."**

"You're not taking me anywhere." Danny's eyes narrowed defiantly.

" **Very well. You have made your choice."** The man took out a small device and waved it slightly. The ghost teen looked at it with caution, unconsciously floating back. " **I bet you're wondering where the 'heat waves' are coming from."**

The teen's eyes widened. He needed to get out of there, but before he could take off through the forest, it hit him hard and fast. He cried out and fell in a heap on the ground.

It _burned._

He felt the Fenton thermos being ripped off before a steel toed boot slammed into his back. The teen gasped and grit his teeth, his hands gripping the grass. The man's one eye gleamed down at him.

" **You should've came peacefully** _ **half-**_ "

"Danny! Where are you?!"

They both turned their eyes to look where the voice came from. _Sam's_ voice.

"Dude! Can ya hear us?!"

 _Tucker_.

They weren't far away.

Danny panicked slightly, trying to push up against the boot weakly.

But the man kicked him in the head before he could do anything.

Then all he saw was black.

…

"Sam, get over here!" Tucker yelled out. "I think I found something."

"Is that something Danny? Because if it isn't, I'm gonna-" She stopped. Something definitely went down. The scene she was met with was a steaming tree with ecto-ray residue, a frozen over tree, and a torn up ground. The worst part of the scene, was the discarded Fenton thermos on the ground. "That son of a-"

"Ah-ha!" Both of them looked over at Skulker's voice. "Ember! I found the welp's pets!"

" _ **Pets!?"**_ Sam was just having enough with this night all together. "We are _**not**_ pets you overgrown computer!"

She shot her Fenton wrist weapon at him, grazing his arm.

"Why you little vermin!" He charged at her, only for Tucker to shoot his ray at him too.  
"Don't even think about it!"

The two ray blasts pushed him backwards, causing him to grunt. He growled. "Ember! Get your sorry butt over here and help!"

A chorus of wind stumbled out of the trees before Ember came rushing out, just about to ram into the two humans with a frozen guitar before a bright light engulfed them all.

In the middle of it all, Clockwork stood, tall and proud.

" _Enough."_

…

 **I am so so so so sorry. I know I said I'd update once a week, but I had some family stuff and just got a job! Yay! And my mom's laptop broke, so there's that. But here it is!**

 **Now y'all know what's up with Danny!**

 **Slade has been tampering with his ghost core, the fiend!**

 **Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!  
8th chapter coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Enough."_

Time froze.

" _There are more pressing matters at hand."_

Clockwork's booming voice circled around everyone's eardrums before time resumed. Ember and Skulker sunk to the ground with a thud while Tucker and Sam stood tense.

"Clockwork!" Sam pointed an accusing finger at the hunter and rocker. "These two _**ass hats**_ punched Danny out of the sky and then took him somewhere or-"

" _No, they did not."_ The master of time interrupted.

"Then where's Danny?!"

" _He is long gone by now."_ Clockwork's eyes drifted down before coming back up. " _If you want him back, you will work with the 'ass hats' over there."_

"Wait. What?!" Sam's eyes went frantic. "What the hell is going on Clockwork!?"

" _I cannot share a lot, but in order to assure Danny's safety you must go to a place called Jump City."_ He stated firmly before turning to Ember and Skulker. " _And those two will need to escort you there."_

A loud string of curses erupted from everyone present. No one was too keen on the idea, but it was something the master of time saw coming and was prepared. He gently hit his staff on the ground, voice clear through everyone's profanities.

" _ **There is no time to argue about this.**_ _It's a matter of_ _ **life**_ _and_ _ **death**_ _."_ He glared at Ember and Skulker. " _For ghosts_ _ **and**_ _humans.."_

Ember crossed her arms. "Well, what the fuck does that mean?"

" _It means, you either help, or the ghost zone as we know it could be destroyed."_ He gave them a hard look. " _Danny's life is more important than either of you realize, and whether you like to admit it or not, you both_ _ **will**_ _need him in the future."_

They were silent.

" _Now."_ Clockwork drifted to Sam and Tucker, taking a small rectangular device out of his cloak. It was blue, with a strange gleam to it. He handed it to Tucker. " _This is a device from the far frozen. Danny has a gem that can be tracked with it around his neck. Use it to find him and once you do, he will have to come to a decision. No matter what he chooses, you must follow and support him."_

A second after those words were uttered, Clockwork vanished and everything was silent. Sam stared intently at the ground, Ember and Skulker gave the teens death glares and pouts, while Tucker just held the chilly device.

"Well." The geek said after a while. "That just happened."

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah."

It was silent again.

"Well?" He walked in the middle of everyone. "What are we waiting for?"  
"Nothing. This is the plan." Sam's voice changed into something fierce. "Tucker and I need to go to our houses to get somethings before we leave. Ember, your coming with me and Skulker, you're going with Tucker."

"No way. Me and Skulker are staying right here until you come back."

"No. You're going with us. We can't trust you guys not to run off." Sam started walking off. "So let's get going. The sooner we're in Jump City, the sooner I can get rid of you both."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **I'm not promising anything anymore. I just realized that I'm a High School student and will be for three more years XD**


End file.
